Déjame vivir
by LadyEragon88
Summary: Una abogada... Un asesino... Y un secreto que une ambos destinos.
1. Capitulo 1

No... No paso un huracán por mi casa. No me picó el mosquito del dengue. Y no, no me atraganté con un trozo de milanesa.  
Si gente, aunque no lo parezca. ESTOY VIVA!  
Como los extrañaba! Al fin vuelvo con mi promesa... la fic de asesinos n.n  
Bueno, no hay mucho que decir... mas que: Espero que les guste! Voy a intentar subir lo mas pronto posible, pero no puedo prometer que sea todas las semanas. Y advierto: No planeo que dure mucho... según mi cuentas, van a ser algo así como 7 capítulos. Pero aun no lo sé con seguridad. Tal vez sean menos, tal vez mas :)  
Pero antes si aun no las vieron, los obligo a pasar por LOS EXCELENTES FANARTS de MarilynnDxC y MoonLitRomance que hicieron de la fic "Las vueltas de la vida y de "Todo puede cambiar". Aquí:

**Las vueltas de la vida:  
**marilynndxc(punto)deviantart(punto)com/gallery/#/d2ysi4l (Las chicas preparándose para ir a la boda de Bridgette y Geoff)  
marilynndxc(punto)deviantart(punto)com/#/d328q7w (Escena del baño en la boda de Bridgette y Geoff)  
moonlitromance(punto)deviantart(punto)com/#/d37c622 (Escena en la que Courtney y Duncan casi se besan del Capitulo 2 "Un día de ¿Amigos?")

**Todo puede cambiar:**  
marilynndxc(punto)deviantart(punto)com/#/d38e9qg (Escena del beso)

Ahora si... Preparados... Listo... YA!  
Saludos y gracias!

**OoOoOoO**

¿Nunca has sentido que el tiempo no esta de tu lado? ¿Qué vas de un lado a otro impulsado por tus únicas energías y que después de un largo y tedioso viaje tienes que salir otra vez a las corridas… donde no se puede pensar en nada más que en el objetivo y donde nadie te acompaña? Si alguna vez lo has sentido… Bueno, bienvenido a mi vida.

_-Enfocarme. Necesito enfocarme -__Masajeé mis sienes intentando pensar como seguir -¡Aj! Estúpido caso…_

Trabajaba en una empresa multimillonaria que manejaba enormes cantidades de dinero. La cadena de casinos más importante del país, conocidos por su servicio y hospitalidad. Era la dueña de un estudio de abogados, por ende, era su abogada principal. Era común recibir quejas (o incluso demandas) de clientes rencorosos reclamando su dinero perdido limpiamente por pésimas decisiones tomadas o solo por culpa de la mala suerte. En fin, hacia una semana que intentaba escribir cierto papeleo sobre un caso en particular, las palabras no salían a la luz y yo estaba exasperada.

_-¡Es imposible terminar esto! Me rindo… -Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el escritorio y cerré mis ojos, ya cansada._

Lentamente, me levanté para ver qué hora era. El reloj en mi pulsera cantaba las 6:10 PM.  
"_Dios. No. Hoy no." _Pensaba. Era la rutina de cada día… ya sabía quién vendría a mi despacho en exactamente: 5… 4… 3… 2… Justo alguien golpeaba la puerta.

"_Wow, se adelantó un segundo hoy"__ -Adelante Ernest…_

Un gracioso ser se asomó por mi puerta. Era Ernest, persona de mente sencilla y plana como una pared. La verdad es que él formaba parte de mi tarde. Su presencia robusta y torpe aparecía cada día a las 18:10, me diría algún piropo que leyó en Internet e inmediatamente me invitaría a salir, donde mis escusas comenzarían a variar siempre entre enfermedades, cumpleaños y reuniones. Su turno comenzaba a las 7:30 y terminaba a las 18:00, pero siempre llegaba diez minutos más tarde, creía que así se veía menos desesperado. La verdad era que no, pero al menos era rápido para traerme el café…

_-Buenos días linda…_

_-Buenos días Ernest. ¿Pasa algo?_

_-Si… la verdad es que sí._

Siempre le preguntaba si había pasado algo, sabiendo que su respuesta era no. Que solo venia para molestarme. Esperaba que ese día fueran buenas noticias.

_-¿Y __qué pasó?_

_-Bueno… __Estoy buscando diosas para una nueva religión... y acabo de encontrarte._

Sabía que sería una idiotez como esa. No se para que perdí mi tiempo en preguntarle.

_-Ah, eso. Este… gracias._

_-Este superó el de ayer ¿Verdad?_

_-No sé, no lo recuerdo._

_-"Si la belleza fuera pecado, tú ya estarías en el infierno"_

_-Ah, sí. Ese era. Puede ser… no lo sé. En fin, ¿necesitas algo?_

_-Me preguntaba si estabas libre mañana, es sábado. _

_-Sí, ya sé que es sábado. Pero no, mañana… tengo que visitar a mamá._

_-¿Todo el día?_

_-Sí, enfermó._

_-¿Otra vez?_

_-¡Si Ernest! ¡Otra vez! Su salud es delicada…_

_-Disculpa… no te enojes… ¿Te traigo café?_

_-Si, por favor._

_-¡Ya vuelvo!_

Salió casi como un disparo, sin perder el tiempo. Era increíble lo mucho que me irritaba diciéndome todos esos versos baratos e invitándome a salir. Incluso parecía que no se daba cuenta de la hostilidad en mis respuestas. Dándole la menor de las importancias, continué con mi trabajo… trabajo que dejaría inconcluso ese día también. Me entristeció pensar que el único hombre que me pretendía algo más de mí, además de una relación laboral, era Ernest. Mi última salida con un posible aspirante aceptable había sido un año y medio atrás. En las oficinas no era conocida como una profesional importante, sino como una mojigata frígida candidata a solterona. Era extremadamente duro de reconocer, y un fuerte golpe a mi orgullo… pero lamentablemente, era una verdad imposible de esconder. Intentaba convencerme de que yo no era así… que yo si quería estar rodeada de amigos y tener una pareja estable. Y realmente lo sentía, pero no tenía a nadie por ningún lado. Para ser honesta, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para cambiar la situación.  
A las 9:00 PM finalmente pude irme a casa, acomodé algunos papeles en la oficina y me llevé algunos conmigo. Bajé hasta el subsuelo, donde se ubicaba el estacionamiento y atravesándolo entre la penumbra caminando hacia mi auto. Mi casa no quedaba cerca, pero si podía evitar el tráfico llegaría en media hora. Evadiendo lo más posible el movimiento automovilístico nocturno llegué finalmente, y efectivamente eran las 9:32. Al salir del vehículo, levanté la vista: aunque parezca increíble, ese es el lugar en donde vivía: la construcción más grande y lujosa que has visto en tu vida. O por lo menos en esta zona de la ciudad. A decir verdad, la odiaba… no me traía ningún recuerdo que valiera la pena recordar, pero al menos tampoco malos.  
Debía caminar aproximadamente cuarenta metros para llegar finalmente a la entrada, así lo hice. Giré la llave y prácticamente me desplomé en el primer sofá que hallé en mi camino inmediatamente después de atravesar la puerta y al fin poder descansar. Mañana sería otro día, iría al trabajo, almorzaría y volvería a trabajar por un rato más. Deseaba poder quedarme aun más en el trabajo, ya que si bien le había dicho a Ernest que tenía que visitar a mi madre, la verdad era que no tenía nada que hacer, al igual que todos los fines de semanas. No mantenía contacto con ninguna amiga, las últimas que había tenido (alrededor de un año atrás) las había terminado de ahuyentar con peleas y escasas llamadas telefónicas. Necesitaba salir… me repetía cada fin de semana, cuando me quedaba sola y aburrida en mi gran hogar.  
Giré mi cabeza en el sofá y cerré los ojos, el silencio era aterrador. Pero no recuerdo mucho más, me dormí instantáneamente allí mismo.

**OoOoOoO**

_-¡Ay, Dios… No! ¡Me quedé dormida!_

La noche anterior me había dormido en el sofá, con suerte me desperté por un ruido proveniente del exterior, pero tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar hasta las oficinas, gastando ya en la ida media hora. En otras palabras: tenía solo quince minutos para cambiarme, peinarme, y desayunar algo. Sin perder el tiempo me levanté de un salto y subí las escaleras corriendo hacia mi habitación. Por suerte mi ropa estaba completamente organizada y era fácil encontrarla. Me cambié rápidamente, dejando mi ropa usada desparramada a mi pesar, e hice lo mismo con mi cabello. Bajé nuevamente cual velocista y ya en la cocina tomé del refrigerador sobras del día anterior. No podía ponerme a cocinar en este momento. Comí poco y sin saborear un bocado. No perdí tiempo en ordenar nada, Alice lo haría por mí, mi fiel ama de llaves.  
En fin, salí de casa con mil cosas en las manos que había acogido a medida que me dirigía hacia afuera. Ya en el auto, coloqué la llave en el contacto de mi auto, encendiéndose automáticamente la radio que generalmente apagaba. Pero como hoy estaba apurada, no me fijé en ese detalle. Me encontraba ya a diez cuadras de mi casa, cuando mi vista se dirigió a la hora que cantaba el reloj de la radio. Mi turno comenzaba a las 8:00, y según el reloj eran las 7:07. Imposible. No podía estar adelantada… Miré mi reloj de pulsera nuevamente, el que más temprano me indicó que estaba atrasada. Las 7:16… La misma hora que había visto más temprano.

_-¡Genial! -Dije frustrada. -¡Se quedó sin batería!_

El condenado reloj de pulsera se había quedado sin batería la tarde anterior y no lo sabía. Maldije en voz baja, ahora no tenía más remedio que llegar al trabajo media hora antes. No era tan malo, pero las oficinas estarían excesivamente vacías. Después de meditar un poco, tal vez era incluso algo bueno: si terminaba el trabajo pendiente durante la mañana podría comenzar uno nuevo después del almuerzo.  
Estacioné en el húmedo estacionamiento del subsuelo y me dirigí al tercer piso, donde estaba mi jefe. Debía informarle que había llegado antes para evitar alguna situación incómoda en el futuro.  
Leopold Hubert Wells, mi jefe o también conocido como el gerente de uno de los tantos casinos que había en el país, era un hombre de inversiones: Ganaba buen dinero y le gustaba gastarlo, como a cualquiera. Era excesivamente puntual, frio y odiaba que algo se le ocultase. Cualquier cosa. Conociéndolo, sabía que era mejor informar de mi presencia temprana.  
Había llegado sin hacer el más mínimo ruido por simple costumbre. Ya frente a la puerta, estaba decidida a tocar cuando algo llamó mi atención. No estaba cerrada del todo, sino entornada, y cuando iba a ingresar… alguien habló.

_-Bien, repasemos el plan -Era mi jefe quien hablaba. Sonaba enfadado._

Quedarse escuchando conversaciones ajenas era totalmente descortés, lo sé, y seria aun peor si se enteraba alguien. Pero mi intuición me dijo que debía quedarme y oír.

_-Leo les entrega el dinero e inmediatamente lo llevan al casino. Después lo ubican donde acordamos y le dan las indicaciones a los encargados del canje. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro?_

_-Señor… no… no es que seamos un par de inútiles. No entendemos si habla en códigos._

Alguien se levantaba de su asiento y daba varios pasos. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. Pero luego Wells continuó.

_-¡¿Acaso tengo que gritar todo? ¡¿Nadie les informó del plan?_

_-No señor -Respondieron al unísono el par de inútiles. Reconocía sus voces: John y Joey._

John y Joey eran dos lame botas que vivían a expensas de halagos y favores a Wells. Nada más.

_-Bien… escuchen atentamente porque repetiré esto solo una vez. -En este punto, su tono de voz bajó mucho. Casi un susurro, pero era lo suficientemente alto para que logre entenderlo -Leo me proveyó de dinero. Mucho. Este dinero no tiene valor, él mismo lo hace. ¿Entienden?_

_-Sí, señor…_

_-Bien. Ahora, esto es lo que haremos: La gente del casino ingresa e intercambia su dinero por las fichas de juegos. Si pierden en los juegos, nosotros ganamos, como siempre. Pero si en cambio llegaran a ganar, cuando van a intercambiar sus fichas por el dinero correspondiente, les damos el dinero de Leo… y seguimos ganando._

_-Pero… les estaríamos robando -Dijo Joey._

_-Eso es ilegal… -Contribuyó el imbécil de John. ¡Por supuesto que era ilegal! No hay necesidad de repetirlo._

_-Es necesario. Punto. Estos últimos meses han sido solo pérdidas y más pérdidas. No estoy dispuesto a que me revoquen mi puesto._

_-Es decir… ¿el casino central no sabe nada de esto? -Dijo uno de los otros dos._

_-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! Pero no los necesitamos. Esto es infalible._

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Acababa de involucrarme en medio de un fraude.

_-Ahora, ya que entendieron todo de una vez, retírense._

Ésa era mi señal. Toqué la puerta antes de que ellos llegaran a abrirla. Pretendería lo mejor que pudiera. Joey abrió y mis ojos se dirigieron directamente a Wells.

_-Ah, Courtney. Llegaste temprano._

_-Sí, señor. Venía justamente para decirle eso._

_-¿Alguna razón en especial? -Me observó sospechoso._

_-No, nada. Solo una pequeña confusión en la hora._

_-En ese caso… prosiga con su trabajo._

_-Lo haré. Buenos días._

Cuando finalmente me vi libre de esa situación, respiré profundamente. Las manos me temblaban y mi estomago estaba revuelto. Ya estaba involucrada. Si no actuaba seria una responsable del robo también. Ellos tenían su plan… bien… yo pronto tendría el mío. Era mi deber detenerlos. Luchaba por la justicia todos los días… era hora de realmente hacerla valer.

**OoOoOoO**

_**Narrador**_

_-John. Hazme un favor. Ve a la cabina de las cámaras de seguridad y fíjate si la abogada escuchó algo. _

_-Enseguida._

Un apresurado John se retiró de la oficina de Leopold Hubert Wells. Éste se recostó sobre su silla y aguardó impaciente la llegada de quien acababa de partir. El otro acompañante, Joey, solo movía sus manos con nerviosismo, preguntándose en su interior miles de preguntas a la vez siendo todas y cada una relativas al tema.

_-¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?_

_-Nada saldrá mal._

_-Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabe?_

_-Cuando llegue John lo sabrás._

Dos segundos después, alguien llamó a la puerta.

_-Adelante John._

El asustadizo sirviente entró preocupado.

_-Sí señor, oyó todo -Dijo, entregando al mismo tiempo la cinta de video donde se encontraba la evidencia._

_-¡Oh, no! -Dijo Joey _

_-Joey… -Comenzó Wells._

_-¡Yo no quiero ir a la cárcel señor Wells! Aún soy joven… no tengo esposa ni hijos… pero quiero tenerlos… y mamá. _

_-Joey… Por favor silen…_

_-¡Dios, mi mamá! ¡Por favor señor Wells! ¡Piense en mi mamá!_

_-¡Basta Joey! ¡Nadie irá a la cárcel! ¡Y no me recuerdes a la ruidosa de tu madre!_

_-Lo siento señor. Pero… ¿Cómo sabe que ella no nos delatará?_

_-Bien, queridos inútiles… Digámoslo así: No podrá delatarnos… porque para cuando quiera hacerlo, sus ojos espías ya no brillarán tanto._

_-¿Va a… matarla?_

_-No estúpido. Yo no me ensuciaré las manos… Alguien más lo hará por mí._

Y así quedó todo. Un par de cobardes sorprendidos por la tiranía de su jefe, pero aun así tan asquerosamente miedosos que no se atrevieron a cuestionar sus procedimientos, y un ambicioso hombre dispuesto a todo por su orgullo… y su dinero.


	2. Capitulo 2

AAAAAAL FINNNNNNN! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Tardé mucho... lo sé :'( Pero lo subí finalmente!  
Capitulo dedicado a la mejor: Jaquie duncan's princess ! Que cumplió 20 añitos el 24 de marzo y se lo super merece! Te quiero millones nenaa!  
Ahora si: CAAAAP  
Reviewen y cuéntenme que les parece :3

**OoOoOoO**

¿Nunca has sentido que la vida no esta de tu lado? ¿Qué vas de un lado a otro impulsado por tus únicas energías y que después de un largo y tedioso viaje recibís otro golpe… donde uno ya no resiste y donde nadie te acompaña? Si alguna vez lo has sentido… Bueno, bienvenido a mi vida.  
Increíble vista. Nadie se hubiese imaginado que justo donde yo me encontraba parado era uno de los mejores lugares con vista hacia la ciudad. El antiguo almacén Thompson, abandonado ya hace varios años. Era un buen lugar… aislado y silencioso, pero la carretera estaba cerca, perfecto para que nadie te escuche. Aunque me gustase estar ahí, mi visita tenía otro propósito, uno más macabro. Al girar, un espacio lleno de vidrios rotos, cartones y materiales sueltos desparramados por todos lados me decepciona después de ver la hermosa ciudad. Pero algo más tiene mi atención centrado en la sala.  
La última media hora un no tan pacifico ser maniatado y sujeto a una silla había estado intentando zafarse o al menos implorar ayuda a un ángel. Sufría casa segundo con pavor, sin vergüenza alguna. Nada nos interrumpiría. Otra vez me percataba de que tan buena ubicación era el viejo almacén: Nadie cuerdo se acercaría a estas zonas. Yo era el único loco.

_-Vamos Tom… ambos sabemos que nadie puede oírte. Es inútil insistir. -Le dije._

Mi acompañante balbuceó histérico, era lo único que podía hacer con la boca tapada de esa forma. Me acerqué hacia él acechante. Intentando intimidarlo haber si de una vez se resignaba.

_-¿Qué dices Tom? ¿Qué tu mamá es un elfo? ¿O que tu zapato se atascó en un pastel? Lo siento… no entiendo una palabra._

El joven sabía qué sucedería pronto. Me miró con horror. Odiaba esa mirada. Todas y cada una de mis victimas la hacía eventualmente, algunos después que otros, pero siempre aparecía. Era mi señal, solo necesitaba proceder con el paso final. Continuaba intentando gritar, comenzaba a desesperarme.  
Acerqué mi rostro a su oído y muy bajo le hablé:

_-Tom… ¿Me harías un pequeño favor…? ¡CÁLLATE!_

Silencio total en la penumbra.

_-Es hora de terminar con esto, se me hace tarde para cenar. Y odio cenar tarde. -Tomé un arma de fuego de mi cinturón sin vacilar en absoluto. Mi última acción antes de proseguir fue correr el estropajo de su boca. No decía una palabra. -¿Algo que decir? Creo que es tu última oportunidad._

_-¡Por favor! ¡Juro que no quería! ¡No te he hecho nada! ¡Por favor!_

_-Ah… Tom querido, ordenes son ordenes. Pero en tal caso, deberías haber recapacitado antes de proponerte como mula narcotraficante. No lo tomes personal, solo es mi trabajo._

_-¡No, por favor! ¡Espera! ¡Necesitaba el dinero!_

_-Siempre hay otras opciones. Trabajar, por ejemplo._

_-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Tú vas a matarme por dinero! ¿Qué acaso eso es peor? ¡Por favor te lo ruego! ¡No lo hagas!_

¿El idiota acababa de compararme con él? Solo pude mirarlo con asco. Él no sabía nada de mí y no viviría para conocerlo tampoco.

_-No tienes idea de quién soy.__ No te atrevas a compararme. _

Le di una última mirada. Era un hombre joven: alrededor de 30 años. Lloraba como una niña. Pero eso no fue suficiente.

_-¡Por favor! ¡No!_

Alcé mi brazo sin titubear, pero un segundo antes corrí mi rostro a un lado. Presioné el gatillo sin voltearme. El disparo retumbó en todo el edificio como un trueno, al volverme a él su cuello colgaba hacia un lado totalmente inmóvil. La mula finalmente había muerto.  
Había terminado. No quise mirarlo mucho, jamás lo hacía. La sangre me impresionaba bastante. Incluso insulté bastante fuerte cuando noté que mi camiseta se había manchado un poco de ella. Marché hacia la salida, bajando por las escaleras, sin mirar atrás. Era solo una víctima más. Sus palabras finales me hicieron pensar en todo el tiempo que si había pasado viviendo a costas de las vidas de otra gente que siquiera conocía. Pero todo ese tiempo había llegado a su fin justo en el momento en que su alma dejó su carne. El era la última víctima, finalmente.  
Ya afuera subí a mi auto, tragué saliva tan fuerte que mi garganta incluso dolió por un par de segundos. Solo faltaba regresar a la "oficina" para notificar que había terminado y así dar por sentado las… buenas noticias.

**OoOoOoO**

Después de media hora de un tráfico imposible e insultos llegué a mi destino. Bajé de mi automóvil orgulloso y debo admitirlo: Feliz. La amargura del momento se había disipado. Hoy era un gran día, mi última misión había sido cumplida y finalmente me retiraría del negocio. Con solo veintiocho años, tenía una nueva vida por delante.  
Alcancé la puerta de las oficinas y la abrí extático, esperando ver a Arthur principalmente. Arthur era el encargado de las misiones, nos las explicaba y daba todos los datos necesarios para llevarlas a cabo. Hacía meses que venía diciéndole lo feliz que me encontraba de que una vez por todas terminaría. Pero en si no era una persona que me agradara tener cerca, solo lo suficiente. Si, uno podía disfrutar de sus charlas… pero era una de las personas más frívolas y avariciosas que conocía.

_-¡Ey Arthur! ¡Mira quien esta listo para irse de una vez!_

_Alguien me hablaba desde más adentro en el edificio -¿Duncan? ¿Eres __tú?_

_-El único e irrepetible, como siempre._

_Arthur se acercaba pacifico, muy usual en él__, con unos papeles en sus manos. -¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?_

_-Bien, bien. El pobre tipo no entendía nada, fue fácil. Bueno… ahora, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Hay algún procedimiento para la retirada? Aun no puedo creer que terminé._

_-Este… hay algo que tengo que decirte… Duncan…_

_Sus palabras me sonaron mal. -¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Tuvimos que asignarte otra misión._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Es una broma no? _

_-Me temo que no._

_-¡No podes hacerme esto! ¡Cumplí mis treinta misiones! ¡Eso es todo!_

_-Sé que esto es bastante molesto… pero juro que esta es la ultima. Nos pidieron el mejor, tuve que darles el mejor. _

_-Al menos pudiste habérmelo dicho con anterioridad._

_-Acaban de irse, te entregué recién. Pero las buenas noticias son… que es uno extremadamente fácil. Seguramente es el más fácil que has tenido que hacer._

_-Si es tan fácil, ¿Por qué quieren el mejor?_

_-Quieren que se haga bien, debe parecer un accidente. Vamos, hazlo, pagaran extremadamente bien._

_-Aj, demonios, esta bien. ¿Qué datos hay?_

_-Siéntate. -Arthur extendió su brazo señalándome la silla frente a él e hice lo que me indicó. -Bien, para empezar… Si… ésta es. Aquí tengo su foto. Tiene veintisiete años. -Dijo entregándomela._

Me quedé sin aliento. Una mujer. Una divina mujer. Esto de verdad debía ser una broma.

_-Arthur… e__s… una mujer._

_-Ajá._

_-¿Ajá? ¿Nada más? _

_-¿Qué más quieres que diga?_

_-¡No puedo matar a una mujer!_

_-¿Pero por qué no?_

_-Porque… nunca lo he hecho antes._

_-Es lo mismo Duncan. Exactamente lo mismo… Sabes como dicen… "el cliente siempre tiene la razón". Es una pena que sea tan bonita._

_-Sí lo es… lo es de verdad… -Dije algo abstraído en la imagen. -¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_

_-Según lo que dijeron, vió algo que no debía._

_-¿Qué vió__?_

_-No tiene importancia…_

_-Pero… ella no esta involucrada… ¿o sí?_

_-No, ella no tiene nada que ver._

_-Entonces… ¿Es inocente?_

_-Aja, me temo que sí._

_-Estas comenzando a cansarme con tus "ajás" desinteresados. ¡No puedo hacerlo!_

_-¡Basta Duncan! A nosotros nos señalan el blanco y disparamos, somos el mensajero. ¿Recuerdas las tres reglas? No dudes. No mires de más, y…_

_Suspiré molesto -No te involucres._

_Exacto. No tenemos por qué involucrarnos en la historia. Esas son las reglas, repítelas antes de hacerlo, después vienes y estas libre por siempre. ¿Quedó claro?_

_-Supongo que si…_

_-Bien, así me gusta. Ahora, este es el plan. Ella es una de las abogadas más importantes de una línea de casinos. Es muy lista, deberás ser precavido ya que sospechara hasta del más mínimo detalle. Y no quiero hablar de fallas, no puede haber ninguna. Entonces, esto es lo que haremos: Su jefe dirá que recibió una carta de amenaza dirigida hacia ella realizada por un cliente del casino insatisfecho. Tú sabes cómo es la gente con el dinero. Después de esto le designará seguridad personal. Ahí entras vos. Vas a ser su guardaespaldas principal, infiltrado por supuesto._

_-¿Su guardaespaldas? __¿No había nada más sencillo?_

_-¡Vamos! ¿Dónde esta tu sentido de la aventura?_

_-¿Aventura dices? De verdad Arthur, deja de ver tantas películas. Sal fuera y vive un poco. –Suspiré exasperado. –Su guardaespaldas… nunca escuché semejante idiotez. ¿Quién ideó todo esto?_

_-Yo. Asique vas a tener que hacerlo._

_-¿Cómo se supone que haga mi trabajo si supuestamente la estoy protegiendo?_

_-Ese es el truco. Serás el único que estará pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas del día. _

_-¿Y su familia?_

_-Vive sola y es soltera._

Por alguna razón, en ese momento me emocionó escuchar que estaríamos mucho tiempo solos. Definitivamente iba a tener que concentrarme en las tres reglas estando en su presencia.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?_

_-Ese es otro tema. Como quieren disimularlo lo más posible, tenes un mes para aprender todo sobre ella. Gánate su amistad. Después, cuando ella esté completamente convencida de que puede confiar en ti… das el golpe._

_-¿Un mes? ¿Y esta se suponía que sería la más fácil?_

_-Sí, es más larga de lo que pensabas, lo sé. Pero te repito de nuevo: es muy inteligente y se debe hacer todo muy ordenadamente. Lo bueno es que estoy seguro que al final el dinero valdrá la pena. Me dieron un adelanto… bueno, dejémoslo en "jugoso"._

_-Deseo más terminar con todo esto que el dinero._

_-Paciencia. Te será sencillo. Luego podrás desaparecer de aquí como tanto deseas. ¡Ah! Y recuerda… no te involucres._

_-Sí, sí. Ya me lo has dicho como treinta veces antes._

_-¿Tengo que recordarte caso__s anteriores?_

_-¿Cuáles casos? Vamos Arthur, estas exagerando._

_-De los treinta casos que te designe, te acostaste con veintiún novias, esposas, amantes, hermanas, primas e incluso madres de las víctimas. No te hagas el inocente…_

_-Pff, como si a ellos les importara ahora... La mayoría de esas solamente querían su dinero. Y esto es distinto. Estamos hablando de la victima misma._

_-Yo solo te lo advierto. Las mujeres te vuelven algo imbécil. –Sonreí amargamente distrayéndome de sus palabras. Esto sería más difícil de lo esperado, lo presentía. –Ánimo Duncan… tu padre estaría muy orgulloso si pudiese verte._

Mi padre… si claro. Como si él realmente supiera algo.  
Palmeó mi hombro y se retiró nuevamente hacia el interior del edificio para seguir con sus demás temas… o solo para contar su preciado oro verde. Reflexioné por un momento: seria fuerte, frío y calculador. Las mujeres no me volvían imbécil… eran puros desvaríos de otro loco. Me recliné en la vieja e incómoda silla repitiéndome a mí mismo:

"_No dudaré. No miraré de más. Y definitivamente__… no me involucraré"_


	3. Capitulo 3

**MUY IMPORTANTE, LEER ESTO ANTES DEL CAPITULO. EXTREMA IMPORTANCIA:**

_Sinceramente, espero que me perdonen. Hace mucho que debí haber subido este episodio, pero ese no es el quid de la cuestión: Lamento informar a cada uno de los lectores que esta historia quedará inconclusa. Si. De verdad quiero pedir disculpas a todos, se cuanto odiamos todos que una historia quede por la mitad... pero me es imposible seguirla. Perdí todo interés tanto en la historia como en la serie y me resulta increíblemente tedioso escribir cada capitulo, perdiéndose en si la esencia de todo esto: disfrutar de la literatura. Si escribo mal, a ustedes no les va a gustar, es un circulo vicioso. Pido un millón de disculpas a quienes de verdad les gustaba la fic, pero sinceramente no puedo._  
_Dudo mucho que vaya a escribir otra vez algún DxC... Si hago alguna fic será de algún otro show (como Death Note o Young Justice, que me vienen gustando mucho), pero TDI se terminó para mi._  
_Lo que si puedo hacer, y esto es una promesa, para los que desean saber como termina esta historia (me lo tienen que decir mediante las reviews) es subir un resumen de como tenia planeada la historia... que no iba a durar mucho mas que esto._

_LAMENTO ESTO, DE VERDAD. Y SI ALGUIEN ME ESCRIBE ALGO ESTANDO ENOJADO, LO ENTIENDO COMPLETAMENTE Y PIDO LA MAS SINCERA DISCULPA... PERO NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ALGO QUE NO PUEDO DISFRUTAR Y QUE, ESTOY SEGURA, A USTEDES TAMPOCO LES GUSTARÍA._  
_Hasta mi próxima fic, supongo. Desde ya, muchísimas gracias a cada uno de los seguidores de esta historia. Como digo siempre, sin ustedes esto no es nada. Espero que les guste, **último capitulo oficial:**_

**OoOoOoO**

_**Courtney POV**_

Sábado. La mayoría de la gente se alegraría al pensar en ese día de la semana. Para mí, era solo uno más. Pero ese sábado contenía un secreto arrasador. Secreto que si era revelado, podía acabar con mi vida. Ese día lo dedicaría a idear mi plan. Sonaba bastante macabro, pero era necesario. Era una persona metódica, no podía dejar que nada me tomara por sorpresa… Asique pensar un plan con anterioridad era lo mejor.  
Como se habrán imaginado, todo consistía en atrapar a mi jefe (más conocido como Wells) en su operación flatulenta y así salvar el día. Me sentí como una súper-heroína de alguna ficción fantasiosa… pero todo le otorgaba adrenalina al asunto, y me gustaba.  
En fin, durante la mañana me dedicaría a terminar un estúpido caso que no había podido terminar ayer. Cuanto mucho, almorzaría y lo terminaría pocas horas después… Si bien acostumbraba a quedarme durante las tardes del sábado trabajando, ese día deseaba tener la tarde libre para idear todo a la perfección, sin omitir un detalle. Y de ser posible, comenzar a ponerlo en práctica el domingo.  
Se preguntaran porque simplemente no deje todo en manos de la policía… Ir y decir todo lo que había escuchado seria más que suficiente para que los demás investigaran. La razón es que Wells poseía contactos en muchos lugares, la policía era uno de ellos. Si yo hablaba seguramente él se enteraría y me mandaría a callar de alguna forma. No quise pensar cómo, y recordar el riesgo que corría en esta situación. Tal vez era simple paranoia… pero como abogada sabía muy bien de que era capaz la gente. No me fiaría de nadie.  
Entonces… estaba decidido: Debería encontrar pruebas por mi misma y presentarlas cuando la evidencia fuese irrefutable. Todo estaría solucionado cuando la policía se vea obligada a actuar en mi presencia. Si pudiese prescindir de ella seria miles de veces mejor… pero la fuerza física no estaba de mi lado. Y mucho menos gente con la que pudiese contar. Por ende, lo único que podía hacer era recaudar información por mi cuenta y en completo secreto. Si había una confrontación, perdería.  
Por alguna razón, hoy mi auto no había funcionado. Como me encontré con tiempo escaso decidí llamar un técnico mas tarde y tomarme un taxi. Tras un largo viaje en el mismo desde mi casa finalmente llegué a mi destino. Otra jornada de trabajo esperaba por mí: subí a mi oficina y comencé a trabajar. Apenas me senté en mi escritorio me alegré de pensar que al menos hoy estaría libre de Ernest. Bien… debería aferrarme todo lo que pudiese a los buenos momentos que viviese en esos días. Los demás recuerdos serian estresantes, por razones obvias.  
Tras una mañana de pensar, redactar y teclear, llego un punto en el que mis ojos estallarían si no frenaba unos minutos. Los mismos se dirigieron al reloj de mi portátil. 12:30 AM. No podía ser mejor. Había perdido media hora de almuerzo. Ahora debería correr al puesto más cercano, comprar la primer cosa que vea (con riego de contraer vaya a saber uno qué) y comerla… sola. Como siempre.  
Dejé todo tal cual estaba y tomé mi billetera. Prácticamente corrí por los pasillos y escaleras abajo, esquivando empleados, trabajadores y papelerío por igual. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya que muchas otras veces me había dejado llevar por mi responsabilidad. Incluso ha habido días en lo que siquiera probaba un bocado. En fin, al llegar a la calle caminé rápidamente alrededor de dos cuadras para llegar a un puesto poco prometedor de comida rápida. Sin titubear (y sin fijarme quien atendía mi pedido) ordené lo primero que se me cruzó. Escuché que el vendedor me preguntaba si estaba muy apresurada, a lo cual respondí "Si, si" mostrando mi escaso interés en la conversación mientras buscaba en mi billetera el dinero. Pero para nada esperaba encontrarme con semejante visión al levantar mi rostro, solo para pagar.  
Unos enormes ojos color jade y una sonrisa que parecía estar dibujada por los mismos arcángeles estaban frente a mí. No sé qué paso con mi aliento. Tal vez alguien aprovechó la situación y se lo robó. O simplemente fue causa de semejante obra de arte. Pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones. Lo único que sé, es que seguro me vi como una completa boba frente al muchacho, extendiendo el dinero sin decir nada.

_-¿Sucede algo? –En ese momento pensé: "Dios mío. Te esta hablando… ¡Respóndele! ¡Respóndele ya!"_

_-Ho… hola. -Rió despreocupado. En ese momento recordé que me había hablado antes y la forma en que le había contestado. Mal, al igual que todos. –Perdón por la forma en que le hable antes… Yo… yo… estaba concentrada en otra cosa…_

_-No hay problema. Creo que nueve de cada diez abogados hacen eso. Estoy acostumbrado._

_-Si… supongo que es as… Espere, ¿dijo 'abogados'? ¿Cómo supo que soy una?_

_-Bueno, son fáciles de identificar. Generalmente están apurados y no se toman el tiempo de elegir algo. Me caen mejor los oficinistas. Hacen chistes y siempre tienen algún chisme nuevo…_

_-¿A si? ¿Estás diciendo que somos aburridos?_

_-No lo sé. Si son divertidos, no lo demuestran._

_-Bueno… escuchar eso me hace sentir bastante patética._

_-Oh no. No te preocupes. Subiste muchos puntos de simpatía por haberte quedado charlando unos minutos. –Extendió su mano, esperando que la estrechara. -Soy Mark. -La tomé y luego proseguí._

_-Courtney Gallagher. Un gusto._

_-Courtney… que nombre interesante._

_-Já, siempre creí que era bastante común._

_-No lo creo. Al menos no hay tantas Courtneys como Marks. ¿Sabes cuantos Marks hay?_

_Reí ante su pregunta. Era extremadamente simpático. -No, la verdad que no._

_-Muchos. Demasiados a mi gusto._

Desgraciadamente, a pesar del excelente momento que compartíamos, volví a tocar tierra firme de un sopetón. Miré mi reloj rápidamente y comprobé cuan tarde estaba. 12:54. Tenía seis minutos para terminar de comer y correr a la oficinas otra vez.

_-¡Ay Dios, no! __¡Se me hiso muy tarde! Nos vemos luego Mark… ¿Vienes a vender aquí todos los días? –Por favor di que sí. Por favor. Por favor._

_-Esta semana si. Espero vuelvas pronto._

_-Descuida. Lo haré. ¡Hasta luego!_

Casi a punto de gritar de euforia caminé rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En la dirección opuesta mi más reciente conocido continuaba con su trabajo. No saldría fácil de ésta. Una semana era tiempo más que suficiente para arreglar alguna clase de cita o encuentro. Si él no tomaba la iniciativa… pues lo haría yo.  
Terminé mi simple hamburguesa a medida que caminaba. Era la forma menos estética de hacerlo, y corría riesgo de manchar mi impecable atuendo. Pero no había tiempo, y después de tal sonrisa, todo importaba bastante poco. Saboreé el último trozo justo antes de llegar y luego retoqué mis labios evitando cualquier deje de desprolijidad. Me había salido con la mía una vez más: el tiempo de caminata había sido exacto.  
Después de trabajar cerca de tres horas más (sin hacer nada muy distinto a lo que había hecho durante la mañana), finalmente terminaba el caso que me había tenido en vela, a mi gusto, demasiado tiempo. Lo presenté correctamente y lo imprimí. Luego solo restaba colocarlo en una carpeta y dárselo a la secretaria. Pero Hannah, la secretaria que debería estar durante ese turno no estaba en su puesto. No podía dejar el caso allí solo… Debería llevármelo conmigo y entregarlo el lunes. Si bien me molesto la responsabilidad de la recientemente contratada empleada, admití que no era tan malo.  
Tenía tiempo de sobra, cosa no muy normal en mi rutina. Decidí que caminaría por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tal vez me llevaría una hora llegar… pero si me cansaba mucho siempre tenía la posibilidad de tomar un taxi. Al salir afuera una vez más pensé en Mark. Me preguntaba si aún seguiría allí trabajando. Y así un pensamiento llevo a otro. Es decir… noté que él era algunos años mayor que yo. Seguramente era casado con hijos. O al menos tendría una novia. Además… trabajaba en un pequeño puesto ambulante de comida rápida... ¿Qué tan buen partido podía ser? Me había dejado llevar por su aspecto y personalidad, pero las verdaderas posibilidades eran mínimas. Me entristecí un poco al pensar aquello… como algo maravilloso se había vuelto en pésimo. La vida es así: cuando uno esta acostumbrado a convivir con la mala suerte, tiende a encontrarle las partes negativas a todo.  
La noche anterior había llovido bastante. Casi todas las esquinas tenían grandes acumulaciones de agua que eran claramente escuchadas cuando un auto pasaba a gran velocidad sobre ellas. Ya casi me encontraba a mitad de camino cuando paré en una de esas esquinas esperando a que pasaran algunos vehículos que se habían acumulado. Cuando ya todos habían pasado, miré mi reflejo en aquel agua estancada. Se movía levemente y parecía que yo estaba temblando. Mi cara era deprimente… ¿Cuándo me había convertido en esto? ¿Desde cuando Courtney Gallagher era vencida por una simple etapa difícil? Esa no era yo. Me obligué a sonreír y levantar mi pecho con orgullo, diciéndole al resto del mundo que aun no me había derrotado.  
Pero todo ese momento de valentía y brío se vio humillado en solo un segundo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. No lo vi, y mucho menos lo escuché. Una enorme camioneta último modelo realizó un giro extremadamente cerrado y veloz en la esquina donde yo me encontraba. El resto sucedió en cámara lenta: una ola de agua sucia se levantó del asfalto de la calle y cada gota que estuvo dispuesta a caer sobre mí, lo hiso. Mi ropa, mi cabello… mi caso. Todo arruinado.  
El imbécil de la camioneta nunca frenó. Siquiera gritó un 'disculpas'. Nada de nada. Pero esto no se quedaría así: pude ver su rostro y su patente. Un pedante muchacho de ojos azules, piel blanca y una asquerosa expresión de egocentrismo. Tenía acceso a cierto programilla en el cual si escribía su patente, sabría quien era. Y tal vez no podía hacer nada mediante la ley, pero encontraría alguna forma de cobrar venganza. Oh, sí que lo haría.  
Miré el caso con ira. Tanto trabajo para perderlo así sin más. En ese momento la idea de dejárselo a Hannah me hubiese gustado mucho más. Estúpida yo y mi mala suerte. Dejando de lado por un segundo el hecho de que había perdido una semana de arduo trabajo, me dije en mi aspecto. No tenía más opción que tomar un taxi. No me pasearía delante de la gente viéndome así, considerando que ya había pasado demasiada humillación ante los pasantes inoportunos que fueron testigos de todo.  
Después de dos desconsiderados seres que se negaron llevarme excusando que "haría un desastre" en el interior sus vehículos, un alma caritativa finalmente dio el sí.

_-¿A dónde se dirige?_

_-Walnut 1025, por favor._

Resulto ser que el hombre era extremadamente charlatán. Me pregunto si había tenido un mal día, notando mi aspecto en el momento. Y a partir de ello saco miles de distintos temas: los problemas de tráfico, el temporal y como la juventud estaba perdida hoy en día (incluso siguió después de decirle que el hombre de la camioneta tendría alrededor de treinta años)  
Después de toda la cháchara recibida llegué a mi casa. Rogué con todas mis fuerzas una ducha caliente y salí del auto. Nada pequeña fue mi sorpresa cuando avisté tres autos idénticos frente a mi puerta, acompañados con el vehículo de mi jefe, el señor Wells y… no. No podía ser cierto. Era esa misma. La camioneta del neandertal.  
Sabía que este día no sería bueno.  
Prácticamente me abalancé hacia la compuerta de mi casa orando que todo estuviese en orden. Me quedé boquiabierta ante el espectáculo. Serian diez… no. Quince hombres vestidos de negro y desconocidos a la vista inspeccionaban cada rincón de mi jardín, luego, un par más salieron del interior. Esto no podía estar pasándome.  
Caminé hacia el interior con paso firme, cara totalmente colérica, puños cerrados y una furia capaz de recrear el mismísimo Big Bang. No perdí tiempo en hablar con los perdedores del jardín. Wells no se encontraba entre ellos, asique lo lógico era pensar que el verdadero asunto estaba dentro de la casa. No me equivocaba. Aun más personal de Wells cuchicheaba todo a su paso.  
Pocos segundos después lo encontré entre los demás, e incluso había dado varios pasos para confrontarlo y exigir que clase de locura estaba llevando a cabo. Pero pocos segundos o varios pasos no fueron suficientes para evitar que viera la más grande barbarie… el peor acto de machismo jamás presenciado. Cabello negro. Piel blanca. Pose arrogante. Era él. El idiota de la camioneta. No, no solo era un idiota. Era el ser más despreciable que el universo jamás hubiese conocido. Repugnante y… y… repulsivo.

_-Bueno… esto no se ve sospechoso…__ pero si es muy interesan- Oh, oops. Creo que hablé de mas… -El estúpido se dió cuenta de mi presencia un tanto tarde. Sonreía con gracia como si todo fuese una broma. Y en sus manos llevaba una prenda de lencería algo… pequeña. Había estado escondida en un cajón que no abría desde ya hacía mucho tiempo. Primero el agua sucia, y ahora ¿esto? Acababa de cavar su tumba en el inframundo. Imbécil._

_-Tu… pedazo de… de… ¡escoria! –La rabia que corría por mis venas apenas y me dejaba hablar. Me olvidé totalmente de la gente a mí alrededor o de por qué estaban allí. Mi cuerpo clamaba venganza, solo eso. –Prepárate… ¡__no saldrás vivo de esta!_

Un fuerte brazo me frenó tomándome por la cintura, y luego otro sostuvo mi muñeca. Estaba inmóvil. Y en vez de tranquilizarme, quería correr a las patadas aun más. Giré mi rostro para observar al defensor del idiota, que si era su amigo, entonces era mi enemigo. Pero para cuando lo vi, la relajación bajó hacia mí, y miles de preguntas rebotaron en mi mente. Era Mark quien me había frenado de cometer acto de homicidio.

_-Duncan, deja eso donde estaba. –Su hermosa voz se dirigió al neandertal que, aparentemente, se llamaba Duncan. Que nombre de… perdedor. Pero mí vista nunca se alejó de mi reciente conocido._

_-¿Mark?_

_-Hola abogada. Qué suerte tuve de que no fuiste así de fiera conmigo hoy. Hubiese estado en problemas. –Dijo mientras me dejaba ir._

_-Yo… yo… no entiendo. ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_-Dejame que yo te explique Courtney. –Wells. ¿Qué tan tonta podía ser? Había olvidado hablarle._

_-Señor Wells… ¿Qué es esto? –Mark se retiró con los demás hombres a seguir investigando dejándome una agradable sonrisa._

_-Bien, como te fuiste temprano y no logramos localizarte durante un buen rato decidí tomar cartas en el asunto._

_-Sigo sin entender… ¿A qué se refiere?_

_-Poco tiempo después de que te fuiste recibí una carta de amenaza dirigida a ti. Sospecho que fue alguien que jugó en el casino y que no quedo satisfecho con tus resoluciones. Tal vez perdió mucho dinero y te guarda rencor. No lo sé aun, estamos investigando._

_-¿Pero qué significa todo esto? ¿Por que están revisando mi casa?_

_-Como no logramos contactarte pensamos que estabas en peligro. Asique yo y mi seguridad privada vinimos hacia aquí buscando alguna evidencia. Es todo por tu bien Courtney. Eres mi mejor abogada. La mejor que he tenido en años. No queremos que nada te suceda._

_-Aprecio lo que hiso pero… ¿Seguridad privada? ¿Y por qué no llamo a la policía?_

_-¿Ves aquellos tres muchachos y la chica que esta con ellos? Son policías en ropas de civiles. –Señaló a cuatro personas hablando entre ellos y, efectivamente, eran tres hombres y una mujer. –Fue lo más confiable y rápido que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo._

_-Bueno… este… gracias señor Wells. Supongo que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Realmente lo aprecio, pero desearía tomarme una ducha. He tenido un mal día._

_-Ya veo… ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-En pocas palabras, el más inútil de sus hombres de seguridad me embarró desde la cabeza hasta los pies gracias a su exceso de velocidad. Disculpe si en el porvenir le sucede algo._

_-Vamos señorita… alégrese un poco y deje el pasado atrás. Debe estar feliz por estar a salvo._

_-Si… supongo que sí. Pero le seguiré odiando por toda la eternidad. Bueno, señor Wells. Muchas gracias por las molestias. Pero ahora de verdad desearía tomarme una ducha y quedarme a solas lo que queda del fin de semana._

_-¿A solas? ¿Acaso perdió la cabeza?_

_-¿Pensaban quedarse todo el fin de semana aquí?_

_-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Designé un pequeño grupo que permanecerá con usted un tiempo._

_-¿Cómo dijo? ¿Un tiempo?_

_-Sí. Dependerá de cuantas señales dé el posible agresor._

_-¿Pero cuanto tiempo será? ¿Y cuántos se quedaran? ¿Se quedaran dentro o fuera?_

_-Courtney, no desesperes. Ya te dije que el tiempo vareará. El equipo esta compuesto por cuatro integrantes. Tres permanecerán afuera, y solo uno estará las veinticuatro horas del día a tu lado. Cumpliendo con normas de privacidad, obviamente._

_-¿Veinticuatro horas al día? ¿Incluso de noche?_

_-Sí. No podemos tomar riesgos._

_-¿No hay forma de evitar todo esto?_

_-No, ya están pagados._

_-Pero yo elegiré el "equipo"… ¿verdad?_

_-Lamento que no va a poder ser así. Ellos son los que se organizan. Ni siquiera yo puedo cambiar eso._

_-Pero… son de confianza… ¿no es cierto? ¿Podría al menos presentármelos?_

_-Tengo toda mi confianza en ellos. –Viniendo de Wells, no me sorprendería que mintiese, pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme. Era una pesadilla… no podía estar sucediéndome a mí. –En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, no hay problema. –Habló con uno de los de seguridad que se encontraba a pocos pasos de nosotros. Luego éste tomó una clase transmisor que tenía en su bolsillo, y allí habló. –Equipo L8 a la sala, por favor. –Tal vez era el más importante o algo así._

Uno por uno, los fornidos muchachos se presentaron delante de Wells y de mí. Para mi alegría, uno de ellos era Mark. Le sonreí complacida y continúe inspeccionando a los demás. Un par de monstruos gigantes idénticos de cabellos rojizo-anaranjados y tan serios como una piedra eran los siguientes. Es una realidad que nadie iba a querer involucrarse con estos seres. Y por último, el de contextura más débil de los cuatro, era la persona que quería ver enterrada bajo tres metros de tierra. El tal Duncan era el cuarto integrante.

_-__Los gemelos escoceses son Ian y Wallace. Y creo que ya conoces a Mark y Duncan. –Explicó Wells. –Ahora bien: Ian, Wallace y Mark tomarán turnos durante el día. Duncan será el encargado permanente._

_-¿Es una broma no?_

_-Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso sonó como una?_

_-No, la pregunta sería: ¿Acaso parece que me agrade aunque sea una pizca este tipo? –Dije, señalando al desconsiderado ser. -¡Mire como me dejó en medio de la calle! ¡Parezco un mendigo! No, un mendigo tiene mejor higiene que esto. Y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pedir disculpas u ofrecerme una mano. No voy a acceder a esto ahora ni nunca. –El imbécil rió entre dientes y no acotó nada. ¿Le parecía graciosa la situación? Se me hacía imposible verle lo cómico._

_-Lo siento Courtney, pero soy yo quien se niega a ceder. Te repito: hay una razón por la cual fueron designados así, y no me incumbe. Asique, te guste o no, las cosas quedan así._

_-No, no quiero._

_-Nuevamente, no me importa. Es por tu seguridad tontuela… piensa en ello. –Sabía perfectamente que todo esto significaba algo más. Wells nunca daba una puntada sin hilo, y sabiendo cómo era, todo esto tenía una explicación lógica. Tal vez sabía que yo había oído su conversación. En el momento preferí no especular y tranquilizarme. Actuar como si nada supiera. Pero si decidí algo: ampliar mi plan._

_-E… esta bien. Si no hay más remedio… -Ahora dirigiéndome a Duncan, continué. –Pero ni creas que dejaré que duermas en mi habitación o que coloques cámaras en mi casa._

_Rió nuevamente, desinteresado. –No te alagues tanto. No eres mi tipo._

_-Eres un… Aj, ¿sabes qué? No vales la pena._

_-Bien, basta ya. Me llevaré al resto de los hombres y por el momento quedarán Ian y Duncan. ¿Entendido? –Dijo Wells._

_-Si… entendido…_

Todos se retiraron… dejándonos solo a los tres, y el silencio especialmente común de mi hogar. Estos serian unos increíbles días… unos increíbles y largos días…


End file.
